


Shivers

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: It Touches Everyone Differently [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton Feels, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, Past Mind Control, Prisoner Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Clint just wants him gone but it might not be that easy.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will change the title if I come up with a better one... ideas will be appreciated and taken into account.

There were some questions over what exactly was to be done with Loki. SHIELD have already taken custody of the scepter he had been using and were demanding custody of Loki as well. More specifically, they wanted to be the ones who would decide and deal Loki his punishment.

Clint was all for handing him over to him. As was Natasha and Tony. Steve, however, wasn't. Especially after it was discovered that they had been trying to build weapons using the tesseract, something Thor was keeping a firm grip on. Bruce also didn't trust SHIELD with Loki as he had, somewhat unsubtle suggested, that SHIELD might just decide to try and harness Loki's magic for their own needs. Something he strongly suggested would not be a good idea for anyone as there was no guaranteed way to keep Loki down and locked up. And Thor, an actual god, straight up refused to leave his brother to SHIELD as he was of Asgard and it was Asgardian justice he was to face.

Director Fury wouldn't budge. SHIELD wouldn't budge. The US and German government wouldn't budge. Thor would not budge. They were at a stalemate.

For now, until they came to an agreement, or until either Thor just decided to grab Loki and leave or Clint begged him too, Loki was left chained up, unmuzzled, and locked up. 

Thor had assured them all that the chains, the work of Asgard, he had placed on Loki's wrist kept his magic locked away from Loki's reach. As long as they kept their distance, Thor stood guard over him, and Loki stayed locked away they would be safe.

It still left Clint on edge.

He didn't trust it. Didn't trust that Loki could be so easily subdued. Loki was simply bidding his time until he made his move and escaped and tried another attempt to take over the planet again. He just, he needed Loki gone.

"You doing okay?" Nat asked him for what had to be, at least, the 50th time. 

"Just want this to end already." Clint muttered. He and Natasha had made themselves scarce after Director Fury had called ahead to request another meeting to discuss Loki who was currently being kept at Stark Towers. Neither of them needed, or wanted, to be there and hearing the same arguments without any decision being made.

"It will," Natasha settled beside him on the counter top while he moved his eggs around with his fork, "sooner or later Fury will see that there is no other option other then to listen to Thor. Despite what Fury might like to think we just don't have the means to keep Loki contained indefinitely and he's not someone we can risk having escaped."

"Probably, but he's still here." Clint pushed his plate away and got up, not sure where he was heading but not wanting to talk or think about Loki. He knew Nat was just trying to help, to offer him some comfort, but it just left him feeling itchy. Thinking of Loki.

He hadn't told anyone, not even Natasha, of what he remembered from being under Loki's control. He remembered not just following Loki's orders, he remembered _caring _for him. Pushing him to eat and drink and get some rest. Questioning some of his plans that had the potential to put his safety at risk. He remembered Loki calling him "his Hawk" and _liking _that. But mostly, what he remembered the most, what he kept seeing every time he shut his eyes, was _sleeping _with Loki.

"Fuck.." Clint collapsed back against the wall, the back of his head hitting the wall hard. He tried to push back all these feelings the memory brought with them. A combination of anger, care, disgust, and even an amount of love. And Clint _hated _it. He didn't want to feel any of this. Didn't want to remember. That wasn't him, he never would have slept with Loki. He never would have _wanted _to if he had control over his own mind.

_"I want you, Loki. I know I do. Let me show you. Let me in." Clint's hand ran down his pale chest. A faint flush to it. There was a faint flush on Loki's high cheekbones as well and he was panting, his eyes were dazed and filled with a wanting and desperate, and somewhat fearful, look Clint couldn't truly comprehend but wanted to wipe away. He wanted to make Loki feel nothing but good. Wanted to get rid of that fear in Loki's eyes. Wanted to care for him._

_"Hawk..." Loki moaned as Clint's lips closed around his pale neck and his hand wrapped around Loki's erection-_

Clint slammed the back of his fist against the wall behind him. That wasn't him! It wasn't! It was his body that did all those things to Loki, that had things _done to him _by Loki, but it wasn't _him._ That was someone else that Loki fucking made him into. All those things... Loki made it happen. Made him think that he wanted it. Clint had no say in any of it. Clint wouldn't have touched him in such a way or let himself be touched by Loki in turn. It was all Loki and his stupid scepter. And Clint hated him for it. _Hated him. _For getting into his head.

And Loki was still messing with his head!

Clint was free from Loki's influence, his mind was his own, Nat had made sure of it. But he could still sense it. Lingering in his mind, rooted in deep in there. That _care._

He hated Loki. Hated what he made him into. Hated that his stupid "Hawk" was still somewhere inside him. Making him want to go to Loki and hold him close and whisper soothing words at him until Loki believed him. He needed Loki gone. Needed him to be as far away as he could be. Let Thor take him back to Asgard. Who cares how they'll punish him up there. Who cares if it's not enough. He just needed him gone before this care for him grew and took over Clint again. He wasn't Loki's Hawk. He never was and he doesn't want to be.

_Liar._

Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering Loki is still pregnant, it's just no one knows yet and that's why it wasn't mentioned.


End file.
